Flipline idol: Marty And Rita
Transcript Pa grape: welcome back! We’ve saw two pizza delivery boy and girl perform, but you haven’t seen anything, who am I talking about? Marty And Rita! (crowd cheering) Rita: I know you say you know me, know me well But these days I don't even know myself, no I always thought I'd be with someone else I thought I would own the way I felt, yeah I call you but you never even answer I tell myself I'm done with wicked games But then I get so numb with all the laughter That I forget about the pain Whoa, you stress me out, you kill me You drag me down, you mess me up We're on the ground, we're screaming I don't know how to make it stop I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it But I keep on coming back to you Marty: I know my friends they give me bad advice Like move on, get you out my mind But don't you think I haven't even tried? You got me cornered and my hands are tied Rita: You got me so addicted to the drama I tell myself I'm done with wicked games But then I get so numb with all the laughter That I forget about the pain Marty: Whoa, you stress me out, you kill me You drag me down, you mess me up We're on the ground, we're screaming I don't know how to make it stop I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it But I keep on coming back to you (back to you) Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you (back to you) Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you And I guess you'll never know All the things that you put me through And I guess you'll never know, no Rita: Yeah, so you can cut me up and kiss me harder You can be the pill to ease the pain 'Cause I know I'm addicted to your drama Baby, here we go again Both: Whoa, you stress me out, you kill me You drag me down, you mess me up We're on the ground, we're screaming I don't know how to make it stop I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it But I keep on coming back to you (back to you) Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you (back to you) Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you Back to you I just keep on coming back to you (crowd cheering) Pa grape: nice, but don’t go, we’ll be back, here on Flipline idol! Announcer: promotional items is not considering by... (skyshark stunt plane) British announcer: it’s finally here, the new amazing skyshark stunt plane! Simply adjust the lock and tall to the level setting for straight flights or setting for awesome loop in action, through this special tv offer, the skyshark comes with the all new phantom stealth and a fun to throw skystar zoomer, and they’re all made right here in America, out of a durable material, called RSL, not like those pull materials that break so easy, now this stuff is tough, all three for comes with lots of cool decals, and for $24.99 that’s right, all three for $24.99 plus shipping, that’s not all, order your sky shark today and you’ll receive this free to easy instructional video, showing you lots of fun tricks from the basic to the most advanced, these great flyers are sure to be this year’s perfect birthday or holiday gift, with a money back guarantee, what are you waiting for? Call and order your skyshark gift pack for someone you love! Tv Announcer: to order your skyshark gift pack you must be 18 or older, please have your credit card ready and call now 1-800 522 3939 Category:Flipline idol